


The PenguBear Diaries

by todorokiz



Series: Youtuber!Kaisoo + Kids [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute Kaisoo, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Implied!Mpreg, M/M, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Kaisoo Series, good vibes, lovey dovey kaisoo, married kaisoo, sweet family, sweet kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokiz/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Take a look at the beautiful, chaotic, yet lovely and admirable family of the married youtubers Kim Jongin and Kim Kyungsoo as they share their cute, fun, memorable and ridiculous moments with their kids online may it be thru Facebook, Twitter, IG and Youtube!See how the Kim Family dominates the social media world by their powerful love and strong bond that they share together! Follow them now!





	The PenguBear Diaries

"Hi!" Kyungsoo greets warmly, camcorder on hand. "Today, I have something to surprise Jongin. Hm. He just went out to buy groceries but I actually did that on purpose to prepare myself for my surprise for him. So," he glances on the clock hanging on the wall. "He said he'll be here in fifteen, so we’ll wait in the meantime." He walks to the nearby shelf where the books are.

"I have to hide this first in here where Jongin's precious books are. We gotta film his reaction for my surprise, okay? Let's see how he'll react." He chuckles, then the camcorder gets situated in between a roof-like formation of his husband’s hard-bound philosophical books.

Twenty minutes tops and Jongin arrives home. Kyungsoo can hear his husband calling for him from the kitchen and the rustling of plastic bags.

"Jongin, I'm here!" He calls back, one hand pressed on his four month old baby bump.

Seconds later, Jongin emerges and kisses his cheek. "Jagi, the cranberry juice you asked me to buy is out of stock so I bought orange instead. Is that okay? How is our baby doing in your tummy?" He crouches down and drops several kisses on Kyungsoo's baby bump.

"The juice can wait and whatever it is, it's fine. Jagi, jagi, I have a surprise for you." He gets up from his seat and retrieves a box on the shelf where their picture frames were displayed.

"What is it?" Jongin queries, waiting patiently until Kyungsoo finds his way back an inch closer to him.

There's a huge grin marring Kyungsoo's face, so bright and sunny that it can light up the entire galaxy. "Before that," he takes a pause, hands behind his back with the box he's holding. His peach colored dress sways with his every move as he, too, sways left and right timidly. "Hyoyeon noona said Taeoh is having fun playing with his cousins. They were playing lego and board games. They sent me photos too. But I'll show you that later after my biggest surprise for you." His shoulders lift when he giggles as he peers up at Jongin through his long curled up lashes.

Jongin has his million dollar smile on that can blind anyone from how sparkly it is like a new mined diamond. "Noona, sent me the photos too while I was doing the groceries. So, what's the surprise, love? What's inside the box you're hiding behind you?" He points a forefinger to it as he slightly cranes his body to the side.

Careful and elegantly, Kyungsoo showcases the red square box with a lacy pink ribbon on top of it to him. "Open it."

Jongin raises a brow at him first before taking the box in his hand. "So, what is this--" He lifts the lid and Kyungsoo waits for his husband's reaction when Jongin stares in its contents for too long. A giggle slips past in between his lips when Jongin's face crumples into a funny expression.

"Is this for real?" Jongin holds the six copies of Kyungsoo's colored sonogram photos.

Kyungsoo nods rapidly before clinging to Jongin's side, one hand holding onto his steady arm. "It's real, jagi!" A cute giggle bubbles out from his lips. He stares up at his husband who looks in disbelief, a hand clamped over his mouth as he continues examining the photos.

"Y-You didn't want me to go with you to know the gender of our baby, but then, _this_ is what we will have?" He's teary eyed and Kyungsoo has already expected it from his emotional and soft-hearted husband who he loves too much, who he promised he'll love until the universe collapses. "You already knew it beforehand, didn’t you?"

Kyungsoo rubs Jongin’s back and shushes him. He stands on his tippy toes to calm Jongin with his kisses. Jongin is tearing up in joy and Kyungsoo's heart aches in equal happiness as him. "Jagi, you might drop a tear on the photos, careful,” he reminds gently.

Jongin wipes his tears and chuckles while staring at the photos lovingly. "That explains why your baby bump is too big. Did you expect this to happen?" He guides Kyungsoo to the couch and presses more kisses on his chubby cheeks. Kyungsoo has his hand on Jongin's chest and rubs it in return, smiling jovially.

"I didn't. But mom told me it's strange that my tummy looks like I'm seven months pregnant and she had this suspicion that maybe it’s because we're having twins. She told me she has twin aunties, so maybe in this generation it’s me who will carry twins. Yet we got three!"

"And you asked me not to go with you to your OB." He reminds flatly.

"Sorry, jagi." Kyungsoo kisses Jongin's jaw and pouts. "Forgive me, please? Daddy Jongin, forgive me?"

Jongin noses Kyungsoo's cheek and cackles. "Three is enough for me to forgive your selfishness."

"Well, surprise!" Kyungsoo clings to him tightly and slides the tip of his nose against Jongin's jaw. "I didn't expect this to happen. But at least, we're done with the groceries and now we know that we're not just having one, but three baby boys."

Jongin showers Kyungsoo's face with more of his loving kisses and Kyungsoo only keeps laughing with each and every one of his kiss attacks. "Taeoh, will be so happy that he's now going to have siblings. Three baby cute boys."

Kyungsoo unwinds Jongin's arms around him for the meantime and gets up. He picks up the camcorder from the shelf then films Jongin up close while he smiles over the sonogram photos again.

"Did you guys see his reaction?" Jongin looks up at the camera.

"You recorded the whole thing?" He's incredulous.

"He cried. Guys, my jagiya cried. How cute!" He giggles.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin snorts, but then laughs and waves the photos in his hands. "Kyungsoo gave me another baby, but guess what? You think he only gave me one? Y'all wrong," He gets up and holds the camera for the two of them.

Kyungsoo has his pretty face resting on Jongin's arm. He even lifts up the sleeves to flash his husband's dragon tattoo there and plants a kiss, distracting Jongin's monologue.

"Soo," he admonishes, but continues on his speech, amused that Kyungsoo keeps on lining kisses on his tattoo. "Guys, we got three. Three new little boys coming that you should all watch out for."

Kyungsoo interrupts, pressing his face closer to the lens playfully. But steps back after. "Tune in to more of my pregnancy life two point zero! We'll be updating often to keep everything recorded. But this is it for now! Or maybe, there'll be another video for later?"

"Hm. Taeoh is with his cousins and he'll surely be overjoyed to know that we finally got him siblings. Thanks for watching!" Jongin waves with a boyish grin. "Kyungsoo, calm down your tattoo fetish--"

"No! Not gonna stop kissing your tattoos! Let's go to bed--"

The video gets cut off.

 

-

 

Hyoyeon gasps from Kyungsoo's news. Everyone has the same reaction except for his mom who screamed in a high pitch tone in his ear through the phone. Their families are all happy for the blessings they got this time.

Jongin is filming the entire thing in his sister's kitchen while the kids are playing in the living room.

Congratulations are what they get and Jongin receives a few reminders from his brother-in-law that has Kyungsoo laughing at him. Reminding him about how he should learn to properly cook Kyungsoo's cravings this time instead of buying them from restos and pretending that he cooked them. He did that six times when Kyungsoo was still carrying Taeoh, but Kyungsoo already knew the lie before Hyoyeon's husband spilled to him the truth.

 

When they are ready to go, Taeoh asks to get filmed along with his cousins as they sing Old McDonald before bidding goodbye.

 

On the drive home, Taeoh keeps on talking about the games he played with his cousins. He also did not forget to tell them that he had his afternoon nap before going back to babbling away about all the things he did for that day until they reached home.

When all of them are done cleaning up and wore their matching pyjamas, except for Kyungsoo who is wearing a sleeping dress (yet the same print as Jongin and Taeoh's sleepwear) Jongin holds the camera and films the other two.

Taeoh is talking to Kyungsoo's baby bump. "We built an airplane lego then a ship. Sooyoung noona, taught me how to play Minecraft in auntie Hyoyeon's phone too. Then we watched Coco! And we ate cake, baby baby!" He pokes Kyungsoo's tummy while sporting the same pout Jongin has.

Kyungsoo and Jongin both coos from how adorable their elder son is, who even does poses next to Kyungsoo's stomach.

"Daddy, Daddy, do you think baby baby makes a pose too inside?" He innocently asks. What a cute seven year old kid.

Kyungsoo ruffles their son's fluffy hair. "Probably because they can sense their hyung near them."

Taeoh throws his palms on his mouth, then giggles. "Baby baby will be a model then, daddies! I will teach baby baby how to pose!"

It's 9:30 P.M yet Taeoh is still a ball of energy.

Jongin continues to film before handing the same box Kyungsoo handed to him earlier.

"Open that."

Taeoh shakes the box near his ear and blinks in wonder. "Is this a gift for me?"

"Kinda?" Kyungsoo smiles and urges him to open it.

The camera is focused on his little hand that lifts the lid of the box, Taeoh picks up the photos and looks at them in confusion.

"He doesn't understand the photos," Jongin comments, chuckling, then he points the camera to Kyungsoo. "Jagi, mind explaining what are these photos in Taeoh's hands?"

Kyungsoo brings an arm around Taeoh's shoulders and pulls him close. "Taeoh, love, can't you really tell what these photos are all about?"

The boy shakes his head vehemently. "Nope. I don't know. But this photo here says triplets. What does it mean, daddy? And why are you giving me these photos?" He never endingly inquires, bottom lip jutting out.

The husbands laugh together when they meet eyes.

"Love?" Kyungsoo starts. He holds Taeoh's small hands and places them on top of his baby bump.

"Is the baby kicking now like what auntie told me? Is the baby kicking your tum tum, daddy?" He innocently asks and Jongin cackles behind the camera.

Smiling, Kyungsoo picks up the photos and explains. "Taeoh, son, these photos are photos of the baby inside my tummy--"

"You can take photos of babies inside a tummy???" is his excited reply, eyes as wide as Kyungsoo's and lips forming an 'o' in surprise.

"Didn't we show you your picture too when you were inside your daddy Soo's tum tum?" Jongin raises a brow.

"You showed me something before, but it didn't look like a picture because it's black and white! I can't see myself on it." Taeoh's reasonable explanation.

"Sorry honey, the technology before when you were still inside me was not that advanced compared to now. But yes, you can take photos of babies in a tum tum through sonogram. Wanna know what triplets mean?" Kyungsoo asks in a teasing tone, lips curling up in a heart shaped smile.

"Hm..." Jongin hums in fake wonder. "Mr. Kim Kyungsoo, I don't know what triplets mean. Care to tell us, please?"

Taeoh bounces on the bed energetically. "Daddy! Daddy! What is triplets!? Daddy! Daddy! Do tell!"

Kyungsoo grins and messes up Taeoh's fluffy hair. "It means there are three babies inside my tum tum. Not just one," he emphasizes using a finger. "Not just two," another finger raised. "But three babies in all!" three fingers are raised and Taeoh gasps dramatically and suddenly hugs Kyungsoo.

"Three babies! Three babies! I can't wait to meet them all! I'll be a good brother to them! Three babies! Three babies!" He cheers relentlessly. A cute sight to watch. Jongin is happy he's recording the whole thing.

Taeoh pulls away but Kyungsoo still holds him and cradles his cheeks. "Three boys, Taeoh. You will have three baby brothers to pamper really soon."

Again, Taeoh throws his arms around Kyungsoo's and drops several kisses on the baby bump. "I'll be a hyung soon! I'll be a hyung! Baby brothers, come out soon and let's play lego! We'll build houses and airplanes and more more more buildings!"

From that alone, Taeoh doesn't stop talking to Kyungsoo's tummy about all the things he plans on doing when the triplets finally comes out of Kyungsoo. Jongin records everything and even shoots himself as Taeoh continues talking on Kyungsoo's baby bump from the background.

Jongin sifts his fingers through his hair and smiles charmingly at the camera. "It's almost 10 PM. Taeoh has a lot of plans when the trio babies see the world." He chuckles.

"Then we'll play Power Rangers!!" Taeoh exclaims on the background.

Jongin looks over his shoulders to see Kyungsoo making silly faces, but hides his face when he catches him. "Yah, what do you think you are you doing?" He loves teasing his husband a lot.

Kyungsoo hugs Taeoh who has finally finished his monologue to the triplets. He rests his chin above their son's head and rolls his eyes. "Just doing cute things on cam."

"Lovely." Jongin says before settling next to Kyungsoo and Taeoh who also does silly faces on cam.

Jongin fits them three on the frame and endearingly says, as Kyungsoo and Taeoh resumes to their make-silly-faces thing, "Like father like son. They look so cute."

"No! We're all cute!" Kyungsoo protests.

"We are all cute! And the triplets playing basketball in daddy's big tum tum!" Taeoh adds.

"Basketball?" Jongin's amused reaction.

"Yes, daddy or maybe they are swimming inside."

A chuckle erupts from the married couple. "Really cute," Kyungsoo says while pulling Taeoh's cheeks out.

"We're cute!" Taeoh proclaims more.

Jongin turns to the camera. "We're team cute! Anyway, that's all for today PenguBears! Tune in again to the next episode of PenguBear Diaries!! Bye!"

"Bye!" Kyungsoo and Taeoh choruses and they wrap up the video by sending flying kisses and hugging together as one family.

 

-

 

 **Kim Kyungsoo** @kim-kyungs

Hey everyone! Suggest us your best baby boy names!!! ♥ We’ll be reading your suggestions in a few!!! @jongin-kim

[image of the sonogram]

 

“How was it? Are they commenting?” Jongin asks before sitting next to Kyungsoo who has already set up the camera in front of them. They’re seated on their bed while Taeoh is in his room, sleeping. Jongin browses on his twitter, noting his notifs that has already reached 99+.

“That’s a lot of replies, I just checked too.” Kyungsoo giggles and applies his cherry lip balm before holding his phone and commences filming. “Hey, hey, pengubear squad!” He waves at the camera. “This is just a short vlog and it’s a process of looking for the perfect baby names for our upcoming babies. Not just one, but three. One, two, three.” He counts with his fingers and laughs heartily. “I tweeted just thirty minutes ago and wow we got 600 rt’s and 1k likes already. You guys are all quote-tweeting.” Another merry laugh from him. “Okay, let’s get started and let’s see your suggestions. Jagi, have you found one that is interesting?”

Jongin is right beside him, busy scrolling on his phone while glancing back and forth at the camera and on his phone. “Uh...this Yugyeom sounds nice...but...uh...there’s a lot in here. You guys suggested far too many and that’s cool! Oh, Minhyun sounds good too.” He laughs again while Kyungsoo scrolls on his phone. “Someone said Kyungjong, jagi.”

Kyungsoo turns to him and looks at the reply on Jongin’s phone. “Eh? Kyungjong?”

“Kyungsoo plus Jongin equals Kyungjong. Witty. How about you, love? Anything interesting you saw?”

“Kyungjong huh?” He chuckles softly. “Too long, but the feel is there. Hm...let me read this one…” Kyungsoo focuses on his phone screen. “Umm, Daehwi, Seungwoo, Daniel, Jaehwan, Minhyun, Jisung, Jihoon, Guanlin, Jinyoung, Sungwoon, Woojin...wait a second! Isn’t this all the names from Wanna One? Aigoo, you guys be serious. But hey, I’m a fan too by the way!” He laughs and suddenly bursts out into singing Energetic until Jongin pouts and whines at him.

“Yah, who is Wanna One?

Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin and slaps his arm before turning to the camera. “Guys, he’s such an old man, not even updated with the trendy things now.”

Jongin whines even more. “Kyungsoo!”

In reply, Kyungsoo pecks his lips. “Jagi, they’re one of the hottest boy groups nowadays.”

“Oh, I guess, I’ll check them out later then if you know them.”

“You should and then dance to their songs! They have really good songs, love.”

“I’ll teach Taeoh too, so we can both dance to it for you.”

“I’ll sing to their songs then.”

“Oh, we can vlog for that!”

A giggle slips in between Kyungsoo’s lips. His mouth forming a heart as he leans closer to the lens as if whispering, “Look forward to it on our next episode maybe?”

“So going back to the babies’ names…” Jongin speaks. “Someone said to name our baby with scientific names of a bear and a penguin. Guys, be serious!” Jongin has his automatic pout on and Kyungsoo imitates the gesture.

“You guys are so crazy,” Kyungsoo adds. “But we still love you all.”

“Anything interesting, jagi?”

The pregnant male has his hand over his baby bump while looking over his phone. “Oh there’s a reply here. They said to name one of the triplets Byungdoo or In Sung.” He laughs after. “Nice choice. I love him there in A Dirty Carnival. He’s a hottie.”

“I’m hotter than him, excuse me?” Jongin’s jealous reaction.

“Jongin, are you jealous again?”

“Babe, you watched that gangster movie five times because you won’t stop fanboying over that Insung dude.” Jongin brings up with a puppy look on his face.

“The movie is awesome. And let me remind you, it was you who asked to watch the movie again.”

“Not me,.”

“Don’t deny it. It was you, jagi.” Kyungsoo crosses his arms across his chest, smirking.

“Fine,” Jongin admits his defeat as he hangs his head low, but lifts it up again. “But admit it first that I’m hotter than that gangster.”

“Okay, back to name searching!” Kyungsoo totally ignores his husband’s challenge as he starts reading on some comments when Jongin interrupts him.

“Kyungsoo, I’m hotter and sexier than that Jo Insung dude, admit it!”

“--so someone said Kyungin and Jongsoo--”

“Kim Kyungsoo, tell them I’m the sexiest and the hottest man alive--”

“--oh my god--Kyungin and Jongsoo--”

“--Kim Kyung--”

“Jongin, shut up.” He pressed a finger on Jongin’s lips and then scoots closer to him. “Jagi, everyone knows you’re sexy and hot. Okay. I admit it just so you can shut up. You are sexy and hot. Even the most intellectual and most mature man I’ve ever known. You’re so handsome!”

“But you sound like you don’t mean--”

“I love you, hm?” Kyungsoo flashes his prettiest smile and Jongin finally settles down and scoots closer to him, putting an arm around his waist.

“I love you too, my baby penguin. So what is it you want to say again, my most beautiful fairy in the whole galaxy?”

“A fairy?” Kyungsoo scoffs.

“Taeoh’s words, not mine. But hey you look like a fairy, so pretty and so gorgeous. More beautiful than that small fairy from Peter Pan.”

“Tinker Bell, Jongin.”

“Right, that cute fairy.” Jongin cackles in embarrassment for forgetting the name.

“I’m prettier than her.”

“Just like what I said.” Jongin reminds and then gets another kiss again, but on his chin this time.

“So!” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Someone suggested Kyungin and Jongsoo. But Kyungin sounds like a girl’s name and as for Jongsoo, I like how it sounds.”

“I like the names too, but we’ve got three boys. How about we name our three boys with something common on their names? We can use Jongsoo and Kyungmi for our next kids instead.”

A nod comes from Kyungsoo. “You’ve got a point. That’s what I’m thinking about too. Oh, wait, wait, Jongin, look!” He reads the tweet he sees. “Hey there guys, how about Junghyuk, Jaehyuk, and Taehyuk? Something common in their names as triplets! Hope you guys consider it!”

“Junghyuk, Jaehyuk, Taehyuk. Kyungsoo, have you ever believed in love at first hearing?” Jongin asks with wide eyes.

“This is it!” Kyungsoo proclaims and nods rapidly in agreement. “I don’t know if love at first hearing exists, but Jongin, this is it! This is really it!”

“I knew it!”

They hold hands and laugh harmoniously together. They exhibit replica half-moon eyes and splitting grins on their faces before turning to the camera.

“To steampunk1214 we owe you a lot! We love the names and we might consider your suggestion.” Kyungsoo says, a bit teary-eyed. “Oh my gosh, hormones. I’m crying.” He wipes the first few drop of happy tears from his eyes while Jongin gazes at him fondly.

“Don’t cry, my baby.”

Kyungsoo sniffles and giggles. “I’m just really happy.”

“Dear steampunk1214, thank you so much for your wonderful suggestion.” Jongin expresses his gratitude on screen. “You made my husband cry, how dare you?” His face crumples expressing his faux rage, but smiles afterwards. “Joking. Really, we are thankful. Thank you so so so much.”

When Kyungsoo has cleaned up his tears behind Jongin, hogging tissues, he moves closer to the camera and says, “It’s a possibility we might choose those names. Thank you steampunk! Please wait for a special direct message from me so we can give you a gift for helping us pick a name. To everyone who suggested lots of names, thank you too and we’ll continue to read your responses and might consider some of your witty suggestions too! We love you guys. Thank you for today. Mwah!” He beams and waves to the camera along with Jongin who also bids goodbye.

“Bye! Till next time! You guys are amazing!”

The video ends with the husbands fitting their lips together for a kiss.  


-

 

“Say hi, jagi!”

Everyone is present in the hospital room where Kyungsoo is. Jongin just picked up Taeoh from school when Hyoyeon gave him a call that Kyungsoo was rushed to the hospital after his water broke.

And just then, Kyungsoo gave birth to three healthy baby boys.

Kyungsoo is still cranky after a tedious hour in the emergency room, but manages a small smile as the triplets lie right beside him.

Jongin coos at the triplets bundled up in white comfortable cloth, looking so small and so soft, so fragile, yet so angelic in his eyes. Their families have the same reaction that Jongin didn’t miss filming when the triplets were finally brought in the room.

“Daddy, they’re so small.” Taeoh gazes at his new brothers, amazed. He tries to poke their cheeks, but Junghyuk stirs and wakes up and Taeoh is more than amazed that everyone coos at him too from how cute his innocence is.

“So, this is Junghyuk, he’s now awake.” Jongin introduces, pointing the camera to their newborn kids. “This is Taehyuk. The nurse said he has a birthmark on his forearm. Glad, we can distinguish who is who.” He laughs a little. “Then this, is Jaehyuk.” He also has a birthmark on his waist. Cool, yeah? We were worrying how we’ll distinguish who is who but we’re glad we have a clue how to do so. Right, jagiya?” The camera points to Kyungsoo who is ogling at their babies. He looks up and smiles tiredly, yet the joy in his eyes is palpable.

“They’re all beautiful.”

“You are so beautiful.” Jongin counters, earning him a pinch on the cheek but he doesn’t mind at all. “Okay, Pengubears! Later again! Bye!”

Taeoh sidles up beside him and kisses Jongin on the cheek. “Bye Pengubears!”

The video ends.

 

-

 

**ThePenguBearDiaries**

**SUBSCRIBE** 1.5M

 

Junghyuk, Jaehyuk, Taehyuk. Three newborn angels. Another three new handsome and cute Kims.

kaidosubs thanks for the translation! cheers for us!

 

40, 825 Comments

 **F/NU**    22 hrs ago

the cutest asian family i’ve ever seen. cool parents. the guy with big eyes is cute. kim is lucky.

REPLY      132

 **don’t panic babe**     22 hrs ago

congratulations! wishing the triplets good health! you guys are so cute!

REPLY     100

View all 6 replies

 

 **the wires got the best of him**     22 hrs ago

why so cute??? your babies are so cute! im crying while watching this! so sweet and beautiful!

REPLY     95

View all 25 replies

 

 **baekhyuknot**     22 hrs ago

IM SQUEALING!!! WHERE DO I FIND MY OWN MR. KIM??? KYUNGSOO YOU’RE SO PRETTY BEFORE AND AFTER YOUR PREGNANCY NO WONDER JONGIN LOVES MAKING BABIES WITH YOU!! BOW DOWN TO QUEEN KYUNG!

REPLY     989

View all 550 replies

 

 **SEHUN HUNK**     22 hrs ago

do you even guys know that when you got a boy that means that’s some deep penetration you did there!

REPLY     999

View all 750 replies

 

-

 

 **steampunk_z**     24 hrs ago

I’M DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT YOU GUYS REALLY USED THE NAMES I SUGGESTED!!! I CAN’T BE ANY HAPPIER! THIS IS JUST SO AMAZING AS ONE OF YOUR AVID VIEWERS SINCE YOU GUYS WERE STILL BOYFRIENDS OMFG! I FEEL SO AMAZING AND REVITALIZED! IT’S ME ON TWT BTW AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR GIFTS! I RECEIVED THEM EARLIER ON MY DOORSTEP. THE CUPCAKES ARE REALLY FLUFFY AND TASTY AS EXPECTED FROM PATISSIERE KYUNGSOO! AND YOUR FAMILY PIC IS SO CUTE! AND THE LETTER! AHHHH I WILL STAN YOU GUYS FOREVER!! ALL THE LOVE FOR YOUR FAMILY ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ STAY HEALTHY ALWAYS!

**Hide replies   ^**

**picturesQUE** 24 hrs ago

SO LUCKY!!! i was still hoping tho that they’d name one of them michael

 **steampunk_z**     24 hrs ago

it’s obv they’re not looking for an english name

 **picturesQUE** 24 hrs ago

exactly! but you’re so lucky im really jealous! did you upload the family photo they gave you?

 **steampunk_z**     24 hrs ago

Yes! It’s on my twitter! @steampunk1214

  
  
  


**KIM FAMILY STAN** @steampunk1214

[IMAGE: photo of cream cheese cupcakes and a photo of the Kim family with their hand letter]

Your gift has arrived royal couple/family of the century! Thank you so much for liking my baby name ideas @kim-kyungs @jongin-kim And congratulations for your safe delivery of the triplets Kyungsoo! Please stay healthy and eat lots! Be happy always Kim Family!

  


**-**

 

“Hey guys, we’re in another episode of PenguBear diaries. We just checked that we already got 2.3 million subscribers! Woah, that’s amazing and I’m thankful for your unending support for us—“

“Daddy, stay still!”

“Get the lipstick, Taehyuk!”

“Taeoh hyung, I’m hungry!”

Jongin can only sigh while recording himself, but laughs after. “The kids are on it again. But like what I said, thank you for always supporting us. I still can’t believe that after all this time, you guys stick with us. Hope y’all won’t get tired of our vlogs!” He waves, winking and doing finger hearts.

The scene changes.

“What are you three doing to your Daddy Soo?” Jongin sounds half horrified but half amused while the three boys huddle around Kyungsoo on the floor, putting makeup on Kyungsoo’s face. Jongin films the whole thing.

Now twelve year old Taeoh sighs behind. “Daddy Ni, won’t you stop them?”

“How can I stop them when your Daddy Soo doesn’t even stop them?”

“Don’t worry, I suggested this.” Kyungsoo responds, eyes closed as the kids apply eye shadow across his entire lid.

“This is fun!” Taehyuk voices out loud.

“Fun!” Jaehyuk echoes, before making a loud bite on his biscuit on hand.

“Fun! Fun! Fun!” Junghyuk sing songs.

Kyungsoo’s bare face is no longer bare a few minutes after. It’s now colored with a messy make-up look made by three five year old triplets. His eye shadows are different in color. Left one is violet while the right one is blue. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are too red that even his nose is red with a bit of orange. His lipstick isn’t applied properly. It smears on his skin and there’s even some on his chin. But despite that, the kids are still not yet done putting more unnecessary stuff on his face. They put more color on his cheeks from yellow to orange then violet then even applies blush. The kids don’t know what they’re doing, but the three of them are having fun.

“Daddy Soo, looks so pretty!” Taehyuk cheers up after putting red lipstick on Kyungsoo’s plump lips.

“Prettier!” Counters Junghyuk, holding a brush.

“Pretty! Pretty!” Jaehyuk adds while shoving biscuits in his mouth, but also holding a small brush.

“Jaehyuk, eat neatly, baby.” Jongin chastises and the child apologizes.

Kyungsoo holds out a mirror and looks at himself. “What did you do to my pretty face?” He checks his face in faux displeasure, cleanly shaved brows furrowing, then a pout on his lips.

“But you’re so pretty, Daddy!” The ever enthusiastic Taehyuk defends and giggles.

“Jagi, look here.” Jongin orders as he zooms in closer to his husband’s caked face. “That’s some good art on your face, love.”

“Yeah, they even put a smiley on your cheek, daddy.” Taeoh snorts, but laughs after.

“Soo, don’t you regret letting them use your precious make-up?” Jongin chuckles from the background while the triplets hug on Kyungsoo like leeches while mumbling incoherent words cutely.

“Nope, because I know you’re going to buy me new ones. And besides I got more, so it’s okay. I asked them to do this to me anyway.”

Jongin titters. “You got me, babe. They did an excellent job trying to beautify you though you don’t need it anymore because you’re already, extremely, super duper gorgeous already.”

Kyungsoo pouts then shows the smiley face on his cheek. “I’m surprised they could draw on my cheek using my eyebrow pencil.”

The triplets look at the camera and makes faces. Taeoh joins beside them and does the same thing too before kissing his siblings’ cheeks.

“But you look cute.” Jongin comments. “Gorgeous, pretty, beautiful, lovely, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!”

“Even if I have ugly make-up on courtesy of our rowdy sons?”

“You look perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too, but you’re just saying that because you’re biased.”

“Biased!” Taehyuk screams then followed by another scream from Jaehyuk and Junghyuk. Taeoh shushes them.

“I’m only stating facts.” Jongin just laughs it off before holding the camera to the front so all of them couldl fit in one frame. “That’s it for today, I guess? Unless they’re going to do something—“

Kyungsoo snatches the camera from Jongin’s hands. Despite looking awful with his make-up. “Look forward for our next episode, the kids will do Jongin’s make-up next—“

“Kyungsoo what—“ Jongin is about to protest but Kyungsoo pecks his lips, stamping a red imprint of his lipstick on Jongin’s mouth before looking back at the camera again, eyes crinkling.

“Next time, the triplets will put make-up on Jongin while Taeoh and I will draw on his skin, gonna pretend we’re tattoo artists,” he giggles. Jongin pouts beside him while the kids are putting make-up on each other behind them. “Bye bye!” He waves.

Jongin waves and smiles too. “Next time again PenguBear squad!” He kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek and kisses more and more until they fall on the floor and the kids swarm around them. The camera loses its focus until it focuses on the floor where their feet can be seen. Laughter erupts from the kids until Taeoh picks it up and smiles widely before the video fades into blackness.

 

-

 

**jongin-kim**

[IMAGE: photo of kim family wearing ugly make-up, but all wide smiles]

Liked by **kim-kyungs** , **yeol-to-you** and **517 others**

 **jongin-kim** clown faces with the babies  <333333

 

 **fluffyluffy** SUCH RELATIONSHIP GOALS!!!!!!!!

 **baek_byuns** SOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEE

 **kaditorial** they will always be the cutest family vloggers of all time. kim family the the best!

 **penguinrawrs** kyungsoo is such a cutie. how old is he again? 35? he looks 22. share your secrets mr. kim kyungsoooooo

 **kaisoo-lifestyle** OTP FOREVER! FAMOUS VLOGGERS TO LOVERS NOW FATHERS OF FOUR BEAUTIFUL KIDDOS! KUDOS!

 **stationeryyy** family goals!

 **love-on-top** a definition of a beautiful family

 

**kim-kyungs**

[IMAGE: photo of jongin’s bare chest where the new tattoo on his chest says “Kyungsoo’s” in bold old English. he’s holding a ring too.]

Liked by **jongin-kim** and **874 others**

**kim-kyungs**

surprise! i was surprised! i’m jongin’s <333333

 

 **junmyeonholic** marriage again?

 **chendictator** THAT’S SO CHEESY!!

 **hyoyeon-lee** that’s my sweet brother  <3

 **lusterbarrier** kim jongin attaccs!

 **swishylucy** i really love your vlogs and your posts here on instagram. whenever i see your posts and watch your vlogs i tear up sometimes out of happiness. you make us all happy and i wish you all well and healthy. bless you more with more babies.

 **kaditory** the sweetest couple on planet earth. i easily lose my thoughts whenever i want to give you a long ass comment, but i’m more speechless now. jongin is a sweetheart you’re so lucky kyungsoo!

 **diveonwater18** i showed the photo to my mom and she said you guys are soulmates :DDDD

 **xiumints** definitely soulmates

 **destinedkadi** OH MY FUCKING GOD DOES THIS MEAN ANOTHER MARRIAGE?? RENEWING OF VOWS???

 **SEHUN_HUNK** CAN YOU GUYS MAKE A BABY GIRL NEXT? OR BABY GIRLS???? QUADRUPLETS THIS TIME????


End file.
